


Pig Drabble

by kayliemalinza



Category: Pirates of the Caribbean (Movies)
Genre: Crack, Drabble, Gen, Plot Twist
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-12-24
Updated: 2006-12-24
Packaged: 2017-10-27 08:24:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/293717
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kayliemalinza/pseuds/kayliemalinza
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Wee!Jack and Wee!James fighting with sticks for swords.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pig Drabble

**Author's Note:**

  * For [lostwiginity](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lostwiginity/gifts).



> Written as a gift for and from a prompt by lostwiginity.

"I'll hang you!" shouted James, and waved a stick at Jack.

Jack snarled and attacked. His stick was crooked 'cause it was an elm branch instead of a stripped palmtree leaf like James' sword, but Jack's stick had _character_. Palm-sticks made better daggers, anyway. Jack could prove it.

" _Ow_!" shouted James, rubbing his belly. "That's cheating!"

"I'm a _pirate_ ," said Jack. "I'm _supposed_ to cheat."

James glared. "Then you be the Commodore, and _I'll_ be the pirate."

"You'd be a rubbish pirate," said Jack.

"Would not," said James.

"Would too!" said Jack.

Then a pig came along and _ate_ them.


End file.
